Main Page
New Content Creation Community About Warzone 2100 * Originally released in April '99, this first 3D RTS has become a unique classic, its gameplay never duplicated in the RTS genre of gameing. * In December 2004, after years of effort, the Source Code was released. * This Community is focused on creating New Content for the game, more immersive gameplay & supporting the creation tools that are used to achieve those ends. * We'll also keep tabs on all our Networked Warzone 2100 communities scattered hither & yon. In particular - * The Source Code Re-Development Project. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project * SEE News Section below on details of the ReDev Project's First Build. * The operating philosophy of this network of communities is full disclosure of crux information, collaboration, mutual support of various projects & encouraging the growth of Warzone 2100's fan base of active players for years to come & across all hardware platforms. Rman JackRman Jack 21:38, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Linux Port of Warzone * Member noid's work can be found at the BerliOS Repository.... along with others who have submitted contibutions. * noid also .zipped some more of his work & made it available for download @ RTS.net. * With the expiration of RTS.net domain & unavailability of those bbs it only makes sense that All Code Redev material & communication be conducted useing the tools & facilities afforded at BerliOS * All Code ReDev Stuff * Recently another member has begun submitting significant contributions to the Linux Port of WZ. * His name is Rodzilla & we hope that he will soon have a "branch" for his efforts at the BerliOS - SVN... * Rman JackRman Jack 16:06, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) WZ Revival in 2005 ? * Now that the Source is released & being Re-Developed * Will this year see Warzone 2100 undergo a revival ? * Depends... * It could come down to a common thread. 2 entwined strands running through everything &, like a spine, binding it together. * The "Dai Senryaku", or Grand Strategy, to WZ's revival boils down to this binding spine: * "Enhancing WZ Net MP so more newbies wanna play." * Working Solutions to Reviving WZ Net MP: * Rufus's POV about the narrow range of Map Types being played - mainly confined to Flat / high-oil / $$ maps... "Team-wars" style. * More MP Map Variety Discussion HERE * Dealing with cheating by re-dressing "Game Logic" or "Rules" with Secure Networking Protocols in mind: * Defeating Net MP Cheating Discussion * .....You think there are more than just these 2 factors, something else just as important.... * You Can Do So HERE Warzone, Linux & the CELL Processor * Latest CELL Processor Specs Right HERE * Of interest as well is the "Power Consortium" behind the CELL Processor - they look to have selected Linux for all "CELL" boxes (DTs & Servers) and.... * The Initial Target Market is China. * This Linux connection with the IBM / Sony Corp / Toshiba "CELL Chip" partnership: * About the "Power Consortium" & Linux Here * This also harkens to the concept of Grid Computing which you can find explained: * Anatomy of a Grid * Some spicy comments: * The Asian region is notorius for liking to play games for $$ stakes (ie. the RTS "StarCraft"). * The push for Linux games will take-on a new face: Mandarin Chinese. * Maybe a couple years from now there will be several million peeps playing the Warzone Port in China - throughout the Pacific Rim actually.. * You can be sure there will be High-Stake Gaming involved through-out that region... * Secure (anti-cheat) gameing will take-on the strictures of Vegas gameing.... * Direct Games game server could be a million $$ ticket literally for its creator - a long standing member of our WZ community.... Hey Cowboy, can I chaueffer you in your Silvercloud Rolls Royce ? heh :) * Discuss Any of this * Rman FREE, Playable & Legal WZ * For those new to Warzone 2100 ... * THE DOWNLOAD * Member Jocke>>TF<< has been busy & has put this together. * Download & get to playing.... no fuss, no muss. * He has it hosted at: * Bit Torrent * Warzone 2100 Setup.torrent * Mirror Links can also be had at * Karma's WZ Link Turret - Links to Everything WZ New WZ Customizer Kit Ready ! * Strata is done codeing a Major Upgrade to WZCK. * He just recently did same for "PIE Slicer". * You can get your copy here: * Download New Version Here * Have something to share about your experience with this or any creation tools just go to our FAQ where we grow Knowledge Bases from 1st hand encounters. * This is a "Visual Basic 6" proggy so you'll need to have the runtime which most already do. But if you don't it's a 1 Mb download at the MS site. * Have fun creating with this awesome new incarnation of Strata's WZ editor. :-) PIE Slicer Fix COMPLETED & Up * Strata has solved the .PCX Texture re-load prob. * New Build is now available: Snag It Right Here WZ Docs Project v.4.0 * Coyote has just released the latest version of his "WZ Docs Project" in download form. This is a modders indispensable How-To. * Release date: 3/13/05 * New Edition 4.0 as .chm @ just over 19 mb. * Download Here A.I. Script Lang Doc. by Karmazilla * Karma started working on this New & more inclusive presentation of the Warzone Artificial Intelligence Script Language Documentation. * It's a lovely & very helpful piece of work. * Here's what Karma says: * The "package" is a structured collection of easely navigable HTML files that together form and contain the knowledge from the original scriptLang.rtf plus numerous additions and improvements here and there by myself, Troman and Chojun. * You can get it @ Coyote's WZ Doc. Project (see WZ Portal for links) * Since the RTS.net bbs are in limbo Karma's .zip files posted there are also not available. * I'll post any alternate links to those .zips as soon as I know. * Rman 3/10/05 Some Trends in the Game Industry * These are my observations & opinions. * "Money talks the rest takes a walk." * It's an OP-ED intended to stimulate thought through discussion about a number of trends that will impact gamers deeply across the globe, in all genres. * Discussion that I trust will include challenges to any flawed assumptions or premises. * Discussion HERE Fun Links to Check-Out * Come across interesting stuff on my web sphere forays that I'll pass along here. * Liberated Games - aka FREE * Last 40 Years - 50 Comp Games of Lasting Influence * A History of RTS Part 1 of 2 At Gamespot * 100 of the Funniest Jokes of All Time * How Stuff Works * Urban Dictionary * You have some Favorites ? * Share Them With Us Games You're Hooked-On * For me at the moment it's: * Brothers In Arms (Awesome Tactical Shooter) and * Dai Senryaku VII: Modern Military Tactics (Japanese TBS Hex War Sim - DEEP !) * I'm really curious 'bout other WZ Fans gaming fixations... 'cause I'm lookin for kwel games to replace the ones I get tired of... * You know how that goes... so.... * Tell Us the Kwel Games Your Playing * You could be mustering new fans..... :-) A Vision of Warzone II: Next Gen RTS * Or... RTS as it was, is, could be... & why.. * WZ Game Think-Tankers needed * Share Insights Here New Tech To Ponder * Technology that, in one way or another, can be viewed as linked to WZ Re-Dev, the making of Mods or a New Campaign. * Like...... WZ OPs With Robots ? * RL Military Robots & More * Discuss Robots * How about the subject of Game Physics that has come up in our discussions about the just released..... * The "Physics Chip !" Next Gen Game Design * A game designer giant who continues to inspire our WZ Mod & ReDev. efforts - shares his vision of the future of games. * Peter Molyneux on Next-Gen Game Design * Part of the new "Vision Track" at the "GDG". RTS Revolution: by Will Wright * Been a fan of his games for over a deacade - years before the "Sims" busted-out big time. * Truly, for me, one of the Great game designers. I still have every game he released thru Maxis - original floppies, too. * Well he has recently bowled-over a capacity crowd at the Game Dev. Con. in San Fran with a sample of his latest creation. * It's called Spore & by golly I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about the possibilties of this game's innovation in gameplay design & expansive architecture. * Its approach is reminicent of the "WZ Code ReDev Team's" architectonic of modularization detailed in the "List of Proposed Changes" last year. Talk about Six-Degrees of seperation ! * Here are some impressions from folks that were there just so many hours ago: * Check it out Here * A game about everything ! * Detailed Preview will WOW Ya LEGO Star Wars * It's wacky, out-there... some would say, down-right weird... * But... It Works ! It's Kwel ! Pure FUN ! * Loved the first trilogy of movies. Couldn't get enough of Legos as a kid. Now I can have both. Imagine that, a full grown man playing with Legos, heh. * Playable Demo was Just Released.... * Get It Here * There are several mirrors for this 228 MB download. * What's the connect to WZ ? You ask... * Modularization, the over-arcing strategy of the WZ Code ReDev. effort. * Externalizing as much as possible from the core game engine... aka, modularization. * And what could be a more apt metaphor of that strategy than LEGOS... (thanks Troman...) * Course a far less technical rationale - it's just unvarnished gameplay joy. * If you give it a whirl on your box tell us your what you think - even if it ain't that nice: * Discuss Place Holder P-H Games Of Note & Impact * Watershed games whose design in some way correlates to WZ Re-Development or Mods. * Like..... Earth 2160 4th Installment in the Series * Now with a Physics Engine ! * Tasty Preview HERE * And here's a new game with the sweetest "Command & Control" mechanisms - including "Situational Awareness" - & "Tactically Smart" unit A.I. It's called Brothers In Arms * "BIA" Profile * Another RTS (soon to be released) where "Rank & Experience" are integral to gameplay & trully matter in decision-making is called Officers. * In this game the Player's "Avatar" has a tangible stake in everything that unfolds. * "Officers" Preview Info * Wanna Discuss This Stuff Warzone Creation Tools * Links to these tools have been made more inclusive. * If you know of any WZ Tools not listed - give me a jingle. :) * You can jump from here to the links & review: * Go To WZ Creation Tool Links UPDATED * ALSO: we are growing Knowledge-Bases of these tools..... feel free to contribute or share your expertise. This will be a great boon to those novices just getting started or even vets who might be stumped. There's always something new to be learned - that's part of the Fun ! * Growing WZ Tool Knowledge-Bases * Rman JackRman Jack 10:35, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) MAR's Project Stuff * Faithcat has posted 2 reviews of Coyote's "Mars CAM Maps". * Faithcat has done a swell job of conveying the play experience. * Read Reviews * If your intrigued to try them then head on over to our WZ Network Links Section & press the hotlink to Speedy's "WZ GOODIES" site.... Speedy has just about everything that has been created for WZ over the last 5+ years. Great Site !!! * Or if your curious to see what the whole Mars CAM is about you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project * Rman "Galactic Civ 2" BETA * Developer "Stardock" will be going into Beta with their award-winning space strat game "Galactic Civilization 2" in a couple weeks. * If your interested: Go Here * "Stardock" also has a facinating application that takes Modularization to a new benchmark. * It's called DesktopX and basically you can create widgets, desktops, independent programs (gadgets) in a matter of hours !! * More details: HERE * "Stardocks" approach to modularization is intrigueing & goes to the heart of core-concepts articulated for the WZ Source ReDev strategic goals. Place Holder Mission Statement * Our goal is to band all New Content Creators into a collaborative environment that's more robust than a BB. * Here we can support each other in concurrent Projects while growing Knowledge Bases of all Creation Tools. This will benefit all fans & grow that base into the future. Creating To Play is our credo. * Discussion will facilitate tangible creation & bring into gameplay NOW ! * By extention, we are founded on sharing info & encouraging one anothers work to completion. * Here we'll also engage discussions on any topic under the sun that inspires Creativity, Learning & FUN. Source Code Re-Development Project * We are about New Content but we'll keep close ties to the Code ReDev Efforts. * This OSS RevDev Project of Warzone 2100, under GPL, will be in a repository on BerliOS. * Grizzly & noid have done a tremendous job of setting-up the SVN Project Repository. * Coders head on over & check it out. All skills / talents welcome. It's participants are commited to learning &s well as evolving the game across multiple HW platforms. * Warzone BerliOS OSS Re-Dev Project Code ReDev Project's First Build is DONE !! * Go Check-out the Details P-H Check out Table of Contents, NEWS & Links * Projects Table of Contents UPDATED * NEWS UPDATED * Links To WZ Network UPDATED YOUR Input Requested * SUGGESTIONS, Thoughts...... * Express Yourself * Also.... take a minute & Sign-Up For Our Mail List P-H Nav & Post Formating Tips * It's all been collected in the following space: * Press Here For Extensive HELP WZ Fan Feedback * Your input can help us make better Maps, Mods & Skirmish A.I.s.... so * Do tell about your play experiences with whatever WZ Toys you'd like to see improved, made more satisfying or maybe they inspired an idea it be kwel to see made... * Your Feedback Here VERY-HOT Breaking NEWS ! * NEWS Flash.... March 14... * Cowboy comes to the rescue again... * He has been busy reovering the "Rts.NET BBs" from mirror images. He's also said that he'll try to reconstruct their SQL. * At the very least, close to 9,000 postings will not be lost like we've assumed since 3/9 when the forums vanished & without narry a word from admin this whole time. * As of 3/9/05 the * RTS.net BBs are in Limbo * Once again a Domain Registration Issue. * Perhaps an opportunity to FULLY utilize the BerliOS Repository tools & facilities (inc. BBs) for all Code ReDev related efforts. * WHEN & IF the RTS.net bbs are resurected I'll report & post the link here. * In the meanwhile you can use the old "Pumpkin-2" Forums being hosted by Cowboy on his "DG" Server. Pumpkin-2 Forums * You can also use the Bronco Moderated "Official Site" Forums at: * Official Site WZ Forums * Along these lines.... * The just brought on-line WZ News Aggregator site called * WZ Network News is a great idea which will come into it's own as the WZ Fan Base continues to grow. * You can reach this brand new addition to the WZ Community by this hotlink: * WZ2100 News Network: Multi-Lingual * NEXT.... * WZ Fan Base GROWING !! * Gigabytes of WZ are being downloaded from..... * Bronco's Strategy Planet Site, * Jocke's playable assemblage of the game at bit torrent and * Speedy's WZ Goodies Site. * Many happy hours of contention for new fans with a Campaign that to this day stands as a compelling gameing experience. :) * Plus all the countless maps & powerful skirmish A.I.'s that can be had & your looking at months of FREE & thrilling fun. * See our "Community Portal" Space for ALL links to sites mentioned. * So..... whatcha think.... new WZ fan ? * POST Here * You can always contact me @ Rman JackRman Jack on any matter whatsoever. I do respond within 24 hours to anything directed at me. P-H World Edit KB & CAM Files * Step by step procedural for CAM assembly has been added to the World Edit Knowledge Base. * You can hop-over, review, add to or comment by way of FAQs or the following hotlink: * Campaign File Assembly * Rman Jack * Thanks to: Angela